Full Circle
by NCISMcGee
Summary: Abby and Tim embark on a journey that takes them full circle in their lives. Written a long time ago. Will be posted a few chapters at a time. Mild launguage. This was the first fic I ever wrote! Abby/Tim.  I FIXED CHAPTER 5! SORRY
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this over the summer between seasons 2 and 3. I have posted it a couple of other places. I found it in a binder at home and decided to clean it up and post it here. (So keep in mind as of then, we had not officially met Tim's sister. This will be important later on. Also, I took a little liberty on his apartment layout.)

This is the longest fic I have ever written! (There are about 30 chapters.) It's a Tim/Abby story with a lot of Tony and Gibbs friendship tossed in. There is some bad language in the first few chapters, but nothing too excessive (at least to me…)

There are some (slight) spoilers for just about the last half of Season 2 (Witness, Caught on Tape, Pop Life, An Eye For An Eye, Bikini Wax, Conspiracy Theory, Red Cell, Hometown Hero, SWAK and of course Twilight) but if you haven't seen Season 2 yet what are you doing reading fan fic? GO CATCH UP! (LOL)

As always, they don't belong to me, never have. (Anything that you don't recognize and any mistakes do belong to me.)

I know, enough babble….Thanks for reading!

-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS

Abby woke up and found herself alone in the bed. She sighed and got up, finding one of Tim's t-shirts and pulling it on. She quietly walked into the living room. He was standing at the front window, staring out at the rain. The only light was coming from the street lamps outside. She wrapped her arms around him from behind and rested her head on his back.

"Hey," she said softly.

When he didn't respond, she let go of her hold and stood behind him. "What's wrong Tim?"

"Nothing," he responded, still staring out the window.

She knew what he was thinking about. "You're still thinking about her, aren't you?"

He sighed. "I just feel guilty. I should have done a better job."

"It wasn't your fault you know. You did your job the way you were supposed to."

"I should have been closer, I could have done something."

"Then why weren't you closer? Why did you keep your distance?"

Abby knew Erin was infatuated with Tim and it was obvious he was enjoying the attention. Yeah, she was extremely jealous at first, but she trusted him. Now she wasn't sure what to think. Did he have feelings for her that were deeper?

Tim shrugged. "Because," he mumbled.

"Because what? Tim, look at me."

He still stood facing away from her. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes and her anger growing. "Because if you were closer then you would have a whole different reason to feel guilty, right?"

His silence was her answer. She turned away from him and headed back towards the bedroom. He finally turned around.

"Abby wait."

He followed her to the bedroom. "Abby, please listen to me."

"Why?"

Abby picked up her clothes that were scattered around the floor and started getting dressed.

"Please?"

"No! Why should I listen to you? It's apparent our relationship doesn't mean as much to you as it does to me."

"Come on Abby, it's not like I actually did anything, why are you so mad?"

She shook her head. "You seriously thought about it though. That's enough to put doubt in my mind."

"Oh, like you haven't thought about somebody else before."

Abby stared at him like he had two heads. "You can be so stupid sometimes."

That set him off. "Well you can be such a bitch sometimes!"

"Well I wouldn't have to be if you weren't such an asshole."

"So now I'm an asshole? I wasn't such an asshole when you were calling out my name earlier."

She picked up one of her shoes and threw it at him. He ducked, the shoe just missing his bead.

"You son of a bitch! You selfish, arrogant son of a bitch! Why don't you go to hell!"

"Being here with you makes me feel like I'm already there."

"You bastard! I swear sometimes I could just punch you!"

Crossing the room in two swift strides, he smirked at her as they stood face to face. "So, what's stopping you? Come on, give me your best shot."

Abby glared at him, her eyes like daggers.

"Oh, not so big and bad now? I knew you didn't have the nerve to ..."

He was interrupted mid sentence when she socked him in the mouth. Being caught off guard, he stumbled back and fell on his ass.

"That will teach you to shut the hell up!" He sat and stared at her in stunned silence. He could taste the

blood from his split lip. She finished dressing and grabbed her jacket.

"As far as I'm concerned, McGee, you can go straight to hell. I hope you enjoyed your pity fuck, now stay the hell out of my life!"

Abby stormed out, picking up the shoe she had thrown at him along the way. He sat and listened as she

slammed the door on her way out.

"Damn it!"

After a few minutes, he picked himself up off the floor. He went into the bathroom to change his bloody shirt and clean up his lip. He returned to the bedroom and sat down on the bed with a heavy sigh. He held his head in his hands as the tears started to run down his face and sobbed.

"Oh God Abby. What have I done? I'm such a screw up. I'm so sorry."

Eventually he laid down and fell into a restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Abby arrived in her lab to find a dozen long stemmed black roses. At first she felt like marching them up to his desk and telling him where he could put them. Then she realized that wouldn't be so smart, Gibbs wouldn't be too happy. She saw the small card tucked in the flowers and had to smile as she read the note.

_Abbs,_

_I am such a jerk. Please forgive me. I know right now you probably hate me and I don't blame you. Can we please be friends?_

_Love you_

She put the roses on another counter out of her workspace then started her work for the day thinking about Tim.

Kate and Tim came into the lab a little later on. After giving Abby twenty dollars for the bet they had made about Kate before they had their fight, Tim headed up to the bullpen to work on their current case. He noticed he had an email form Abby. He opened it and smiled as he read.

_Tim,_

_Thanks for the twenty bucks; Kate and I will enjoy lunch on you today. Glad to see your lip isn't really noticeable. Oh, thanks for the roses. They're beautiful. And yes, we can be friends. I'll talk to you later. (Now delete this before Gibbs sees it!) _

_Abby_

"Something amusing McGee?"

Tim quickly hit the delete key at the sound of Gibbs voice then scratched the side of his neck.

"Uh, no boss."

"Good. Did you and DiNozzo find anything during your search?"

Tim absently scratched at his arm. "Yeah, Tony is supposed to drop it off to Abby."

Gibbs noticed Tim was itching again.

"McGee, you do know what poison ivy looks like, don't you?"

Tim grimaced. "I do now."

Gibbs had to hide his smile as Tim continued to scratch.

*NCIS*

A little while later, Tony walked into the lab to drop off the evidence.

"Hey Abbs, nice roses. From anybody I know?"

Abby just smiled. "You'd love to know wouldn't you? They're from a friend."

Tony smirked at her. "A friend huh? Must be a pretty good one. Male or female?"

She laughed at Tony. "None of your business DiNozzo. Now go away before Gibbs kicks you in the ass."

"Okay, fine." He turned to leave. "Oh, by the way, I wouldn't go anywhere near the probie any time soon."

She paused, wondering if Tony knew more than he was letting on. "Why?"

Tony turned back around with an evil smile on his face. "He spent the morning searching for evidence in a patch of poison ivy."

"Did you do that on purpose?"

"Who me? Do you think I would do something like that?"

"Without a doubt."

"You wound me Abbs." He laughed as he left her lab.

She sighed; satisfied that Tony was none the wiser.

*NCIS*

That afternoon Tim came into the lab. She freaked when she saw him.

"What?"

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

She handed him a CD.

He made a face as he looked at his reflection. "This is going to hurt, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"I look like a circus freak."

Abby felt bad for him, but her thoughts were interrupted when Gibbs came into the lab looking for information on the evidence.

*NCIS*

The days went by, Tim's poison ivy cleared up, the case was solved and things seemed to be going okay. Abby and Tim had talked and agreed to take a little break and let things cool off.

Another case came and went with nothing unusual happening, well except for the super glue incident with Palmer and Abby. Tim had to admit it was actually kind of cool to have Palmer afraid of him, but he did apologize to make Abby happy.

The next case had Tony and Kate headed off to Paraguay chasing their suspect. That case was particularly sucky. Tim had gotten on Gibbs bad side with the coffee incidents, then watching their suspect get blown away on the MTAC screen was a bit unnerving.

Not long after Tony and Kate returned came the case of the Petty Officer who was murdered at the bikini contest. After that wrapped up, Tony headed off for his vacation at Panama Beach. The rest of the team had a slow week, catching up on paperwork and other not so exciting aspects of their jobs.

Tim found himself getting annoyed with Abby. He started noticing that she was paying a lot of attention to Gibbs and saying some weird things to him. At first he was getting kind of pissed off, then he told himself he was acting stupid again.

The Sunday before Tony came back, Abby and Tim went out for dinner. After dinner, Tim dropped Abby off at her house. He walked her to the front door and waited for her to find her key.

"I had a nice night Abbs."

She smiled. "Me too, thanks."

She opened the door and turned to face him. "Well, I guess I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Yeah, I guess so."

They stood staring at each other for a few seconds before Tim leaned in and kissed her softly. He smiled at her.

"I have to go Abbs., I'll see you in the morning."

As he went to leave, she grabbed his hand. "Stay. Please?"

He cupped her face with his hand and gently brushed his thumb across her cheek and smiled at her again.

"Are you sure?"

Abby nodded. "I miss you Tim. I miss having you next to me. Please stay with me."

Without any further words he took her by the hands and led her into the house closing the door behind them.

_NCIS_NCIS_NCIS

A/N: By the way, I forgot to mention the *NCIS* kind of notes where a bit of time has passed. I think it helps a bit by breaking up the pieces. I hope it's not annoying. (Also I can sympathize with Tim on the poison thing. I had a really bad case of Poison Sumac a few weeks back. ICK, what a hassle.)

Anyway, hope you are enjoying, more to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Tim arrived at work in a very cheerful mood. They had gotten a call out for a Petty Officer that was supposedly assaulted in her home, so he really didn't get much of a chance to talk to Abby. Then Gibbs had Tim basically pull an all nighter trying to retrieve the information from the victim's cell phone.

*NCIS*

The next morning Tim snuck down to Abby's lab while Gibbs was busy. He crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"McGee! Are you trying to get us busted? What if Gibbs comes down here?"

Tim placed another kiss behind her ear. "Don't worry, he's busy. Besides, I'll take him a coffee when I go back."

"Come on Tim, you know our one rule."

He let her go and stepped back. "I know, not at work. I just really didn't get a chance to see you yesterday."

She turned to face him. "That's sweet Tim, but really, if I don't have something for Gibbs soon, he's going to kill me."

Tim pouted at her. "Since when are you afraid of Gibbs?"

"I'm not; I just don't want you to get in trouble."

"I won't. I just wanted to say hi. I guess I'll go before he realizes I'm gone. I'll try to stop down later to see how things are going, okay?"

Abby nodded. "Sure."

Tim stole a quick kiss and left the lab before she could yell at him.

*NCIS*

Later in the day, Tim headed back down to the lab again. As he rounded the corner he saw Gibbs coming out the door. Just as he stepped into the hall his cell phone rang.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

Tim watched as Gibbs rolled his eyes and turned around to go back in. Gibbs had not seen him in the hall so he stood quietly by the door listening to them.

"See this?" He heard Abby ask.

"Yes," Gibbs responded.

"I cut myself installing a graphics card in my computer."

"Okay, you want me to kiss it or something?"

"That would be really nice, but not my point."

Tim started getting pissed. He listened as Abby explained what she had found. He heard Gibbs tell her 'Great work Abbs' then there was a slight pause.

"Feel better?" Gibbs asked.

Abby responded in a cheerful voice. "Much."

Tim ducked out of sight as Gibbs exited the lab again and got in the elevator. He waited a minute before he went in the lab. She didn't see him walk in the door. He cleared his throat and she spun around to see who was there.

"Oh hey Tim, what's up?"

Abby noticed he looked really mad, which was strange since he was in such a good mood that morning.

"Is something wrong? I thought we were good."

"Are we?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What's the story with you and Gibbs?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Let's see, after Sunday night I thought we had things worked out, then today you're in here falling all over Gibbs."

"What? You're nuts Tim."

"Am I? What was that little scene just now, here in the lab?"

"What? Were you listening to us? What the hell is your problem? Are you jealous or something?"

"No. Are you saying I should be? Was I right that time I asked you if you had ever thought of someone else? Is that why you're so worried about Gibbs coming down here earlier? Were you afraid he would catch you?"

Abby narrowed her eyes at him. "You know what McGee?"

Tim knew it wasn't good when she switched to his last name.

She stepped over to him and stared him straight in the face. "As far as I'm concerned you can take a hike. I don't need this shit."

"Fine with me. I'm not going to sit around wondering who you're chasing from day to day."

Suddenly she slapped him across the face. "You bastard. Get out of my lab!"

He stood his ground and when she raised her hand to slap him again, he grabbed her wrist. The look in his eyes scared her.

"Let me go!" She tried to pull her arm free, but he only tightened his grip.

"Is this what you want Abby? Just say the word and I'm gone."

She stared right into his eyes. "Fuck off McGee!"

Tim let her go and turned to leave the lab. "Fine, go ahead and run back to Gibbs!" he yelled as he walked out the door.

Abby stood in shock for a few seconds before she sank down into her chair with tears running down her face. She sat rubbing her wrist, which she was pretty sure would bruise.

"Why do I love him so much?" she asked out loud to no one.

*NCIS*

Several days went by after the case was solved and not much else was going on but paperwork. Tim and Abby had hardly said a word to each other. If the others noticed, they weren't letting on. Abby had worn a wide leather bracelet to cover up the bruise Tim had left on her wrist.

Friday came and with nothing new on the agenda Gibbs had sent them home and told them to have a nice weekend.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is where it is VERY important to remember we haven't 'officially' met Tim's sister in season 2. I'm not a total freak…

_NCIS_NCIS_NCIS

On Sunday night Tim found himself at a local bar. He didn't know why he was there, the bar scene never really appealed to him, especially on a work night. He was still hurting terribly over the last argument he had with Abby. Before he realized it, he had had a few beers and was feeling a bit tipsy. He was sitting at the bar, drinking his beer and watching a baseball game when he heard someone call his name.

"Tim? Tim McGee?"

He turned to see an attractive woman waiving at him. It took his foggy mind a few seconds to realize he knew her.

"Michelle?"

She walked over and gave him a hug. "Hey! How have you been? We miss you down at Norfolk. How's life treating you now that you're a field agent?"

He smiled at her. Michelle was an old friend from his days at Norfolk. They never really hung out, but they had worked together on many occasions.

"I'm doing all right," he lied. "How about you? Wow, you look great."

She blushed a little. "Oh Tim, always trying to impress the ladies. I'm good. I don't like the guy they brought in to replace you though. He's a real jerk. Thinks he's God's gift or something. Anyway, what brings you here? I know the bar scene really isn't your thing."

He shrugged and took another swig of his beer. "Just trying to rid myself of some work related tension."

Michelle laughed. "I know what you mean."

A couple of hours and a few more drinks later, he called a cab. He was waiting outside talking to Michelle when he started a conversation that would lead to the worst mistake of his life.

"So you never told me what you are doing up her in my neck of the woods."

"Oh, training seminar. It actually ended Friday but we stayed the weekend for a bit of fun."

Tim smiled at her. "Where are you staying?"

She smiled back at him. "Why Timothy McGee, if I didn't know better I'd think you were coming on to me."

Without really thinking, he pulled her to him and kissed her. She pulled back a few minutes later, breathless.

"Well I guess that clears up the guessing."

The taxi arrived and they both got in. "Where to?" the driver asked.

They looked at each other and smiled. Tim gave the driver his address. At that point in time, he didn't realize the consequences of his decision.

*NCIS*

Tim woke up the next morning with his head still hazy. It took him a few minutes to realize that he wasn't alone. He looked over to see Michelle asleep beside him.

"Damn it," he cursed himself silently.

Then he remembered the night before. He quietly got out of bed and went into the bathroom. After taking a quick shower, he put on a t-shirt and boxers. He was glad she was still asleep when he was done. He went into the living room to try and get his head on straight. What was he going to do? What if Abby found out?

Trying to distract himself, he ended up playing around on his computer. Before too long, Tony and Kate had shown up. Actually they had broken into his apartment. He prayed that Michelle didn't wake up. That would be all he needed. He quickly got dressed and tried to be a quiet as possible.

Tim hurried Tony and Kate out the door and was thankful they were none the wiser.

*NCIS*

Tim spent the entire ride to the scene in silence. Tony and Kate were too busy bickering amongst themselves to really notice. He didn't care anyway. He really didn't want to try and convince them that nothing was wrong. When they arrived on the scene, Gibbs, of course, was the one to notice Tim ws acting strange.

"McGee, you all right?"

"Yeah boss, just a little tired."

Gibbs nodded and gave him a look. Tim thought to himself 'great that's all I need, Gibbs on my case."

They finished up at the scene and headed back to the Navy yard. He let Tony and Kate take the evidence to Abby and Gibbs went to talk to Ducky. He went to the bullpen and sat down at his desk.

When Tony and Kate dropped off the evidence to Abby she asked where Tim was. Tony told her he wasn't feeling well and was upstairs. After they left to meet Gibbs and Ducky in autopsy, she decided to go check on Tim. She took a case file with her so if Gibbs caught her, at least she would have an excuse to be there, all be it a lame one.


	5. Chapter 5

Oh my God, I can't believe I screwed up! For those of you who read the chapter I posted earlier, my apologies. It was from a TOTALLY different story I have been working on. Here is the CORRECT chapter 5 for this story! Again, I'm sorry if I confused you!

_NCIS_NCIS_NCIS

Tim sat at his desk sulking. He couldn't believe he screwed up this bad. How had he gotten himself into this? Technically, him and Abby were broke up, so why was he feeling so guilty in the first place? That's what he tried to reason, but it wasn't working. If they broke up, then why did Abby let him spend the night just last week? Then again, their last conversation wasn't exactly pleasant either. He knew the reason for his guilt. He loved Abby.

He shook his head and sighed. What was he going to do?

He knew Michelle was going to call him. How was he going to tell her last night had been a huge mistake? Then he would have two women angry with him. He was half tempted to ask Kate for advice. No, Kate would call him on it. Although nobody officially knew they were dating on a steady basis, he was pretty sure Kate would figure it out.

No way was he even going to think about asking Tony. That would only serve to cause him more grief. Knowing Tony, he would be proud of him for what he did.

He could always see Ducky. Nah, Ducky would probably spend all afternoon rambling on about something totally irrelevant. It wasn't that he didn't like Ducky, mind you. Besides, he didn't want Gibbs to get pissed off at him for wasting work time on a personal matter. God, life sucked. He groaned and dropped his head to the desk with a thud.

He heard the elevator and thought nothing of it. It was probably someone from the team. Before he could lift his head up, a familiar female voice spoke.

"Hey Tim. Are you ok?"

His head shot up. "Michelle! What are you doing here?"

She smiled at him. "Gee, don't seem so happy to see me." She walked over closer to his desk.

"Since you left so early this morning, I came to see if you wanted to grab lunch before I head back down to Norfolk."

"Uh, I can't. That is, Gibbs has us working nonstop on this case."

"Is that why you're sitting at your desk doing nothing?"

He sighed again. "I'm supposed to be working. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Is that so?"

Another familiar female voice came from the direction of the stairs. He grimaced. Michelle turned to see Abby standing there, not looking very happy.

"When you have a minute, McGee, I have some information for you. I'll be in my lab."

She sounded very angry. She glared at Michelle for a few seconds then turned and walked away.

"Damn," Tim mumbled under his breath. She was pissed.

How much had she heard? It was never good when she called him McGee in that tone of voice.

Michelle turned back to face Tim. "Who was that?"

"Oh, that's Abby, our lab tech."

"Girlfriend?"

"Was, I mean we broke up a little while ago."

"Oh."

He could tell she was suspicious.

"I'm sorry about this morning, I had to come in."

"Sorry about this morning or last night?"

He frowned. "I'm really sorry Michelle."

"So am I Tim."

She turned and walked away from him, heading for the elevator. He closed his eyes and banged his head on the desk again.

After mentally cursing himself for several minutes, he got up to go see if he could salvage anything of his relationship, or at least friendship with Abby. 

*NCIS*

Tim cautiously entered Abby's lab. It was unusually quiet. Abby was at a computer, her back to him. He didn't say anything as he approached her, but saw her tense up when he neared.

Before he could speak, she spun the chair around and jumped up in front of him.

"What the hell is your problem McGee?"

She only called him by his last name when they were alone if she was seriously pissed.

"Abby..."

"Save it! I don't want to hear any of your stupid excuses! I was so stupid to think we could work things out. I hope you're proud of yourself."

"No, I'm not! Jesus Abby, I screwed up big time. If you want to be technical, the last conversation we had was you telling me to fuck off, so we really weren't together anyway."

"That is so lame. I can't believe you are trying to justify what you did! You know as well as I do that we fight all the time. That doesn't mean that every time we argue you can run out and screw somebody else!"

"Last night was a one time thing. It's never happened before. I swear to God. I went out and had a few drinks. She's an old friend from Norfolk. She was in town for training. I didn't mean to sleep with her, it was an accident."

"Bullshit Tim! How do you 'accidentally' sleep with somebody? You knew what you were doing. Unless you were drugged or tied up, you were a willing participant! I can't believe you!"

"Look Abby..."

He stepped closer to her.

"Don't you dare touch me! You lay a finger on me and I swear I'll have Gibbs kick your ass!"

"Oh, so now we're back to Gibbs again? You called me crazy last time I mentioned about you flirting with him. Is there something you should be telling me?"

"Go to hell Tim!"

"What in the hell is going on down here?"

Tim froze in horror at the sound of Gibbs voice.

Abby wiped the tears at the corners of her eyes and looked at Gibbs.

"Nothing Gibbs. McGee and I were just having a little disagreement."

"McGee?"

Tim slowly turned to face Gibbs. "Uh, sorry boss. It won't happen again."

"It better damn sight not! I don't know what's going on down here, but you two better knock it off. Do I have to remind you of rule number twelve?"

Tim's face paled and he was at a loss for words.

Abby spoke up instead. "No. You don't have to worry about that Gibbs."

Tim got the hint that that was Abby's way of telling him to hit the road. Without saying anything to either of them, he quickly exited the room and made his way back up to the bullpen. 

_NCIS_NCIS_NCIS

Again I AM SO SORRY FOR THE EARLIER GOOF! That will teach me to pay attention!


	6. Chapter 6

After the case was solved, things quieted down for a while. There hadn't been anew case for over a week and a half. Everyone was going stir crazy. Abby and Tim put up a good front around the others and nobody seemed to notice the way Abby would give Tim a death stare when they were in the same room together.

The stress of acting like everything was fine was really starting to get to Abby. She had mentioned to Kate how crappy she was feeling lately. Kate had reminded her of their upcoming girls' weekend at the spa which cheered her up. She was really looking forward to getting away.

Disaster struck when Gibbs had forced everybody to work overtime. Abby and Kate's plans flew out the window. Abby was in her lab when Kate came to see her.

"Hey Abby."

"Hey Kate."

"I can't believe Gibbs did this. I am so mad at him."

"Yeah, I know."

Abby looked like she was tearing up. Kate gave her a concerned look.

"Are you okay Abby? You've been really down lately. Is something wrong?"

Abby shook her head. "Nah, I just haven't been feeling too good lately. I've been really tired and just generally feeling lousy. I must have caught a bug somewhere."

"You sure that's it?" Kate gave her a questioning look.

"What are you talking about Kate?"

"Come on Abby, you know what I mean."

Abby started to laugh. "Kate, are you seriously asking me if I'm pregnant?"

Kate smiled. "Well?"

"No way! I'm just not feeling good, I swear."

Kate gave her a look. "If you say so."

"I'm not!"

"Okay Abby. I have to go. Gibbs will have my head if I don't get back upstairs. I'll catch you later. Remember, I'm here if you need to talk."

Kate left the lab and Abby felt like she was going to pass out.

"On my God," she whispered to herself.

Abby thought back to the last time she had been with Tim. She thought they had been careful. Then she realized with everything going on, she hadn't noticed she was over a week late for her period. She felt sick.

"Abby, what have you gotten yourself into?" she asked herself out loud.

*NCIS*

Once the case was solved and Gibbs finally let them leave, her first stop on the way home was the pharmacy.

Later on, Abby sat on the floor of her bathroom, her back against the tub and her head resting on her knees. The beeping of the alarm clock next to her startled her out of her thoughts. She reached over and turned it off with a sigh.

She looked dreadfully at the little plastic stick sitting on the toilet lid. She didn't want to look. What was she going to do? At this point in time she hated Tim so much she'd rather punch him than look at him. She didn't even want to think about how Gibbs was going to react.

Taking a deep breath, she stood up and picked up the stick. Through the tears that were clouding her vision, she looked at it.

He was going to freak. How was she going to tell him?

She put the test down on the counter before going into her bedroom. She laid down on the bed and began sobbing.

Abby fell asleep wondering how she was going to tell Tim she was having his baby.


	7. Chapter 7

Monday morning, Abby decided she was just going to get Tim alone and tell him straight out. If he freaked and bolted, then she would know what kind of person he really was. If he was happy and stuck around, she would have to find a way to forgive him.

She had just about worked up the courage to send him an email to meet her in the lab when it happened. Tony opened that letter and everything went nuts. After that, the only thing on the agenda was to figure out what was going on and to save Tony.

Abby freaked out when Gibbs and Tim came into her lab in bio hazard suits. She was scared to death the Tim would be infected too. Then what would she do?

By the time everything was over and Tony was safe, Abby had changed her mind. She was so afraid of scaring him off for good. She told herself she would wait just a little while longer.

*NCIS*

A little while longer ended up turning into two weeks. Before she knew it, Tony was back from his medical leave. Abby and Tim were being civil to one another, keeping up a good front in Gibbs presence. Neither of them wanted to face his wrath by bickering at work again.

Abby was so happy at seeing Tony alive and (almost) well again, she decided she was finally going to tell Tim.

Then everything really went to hell.

Ari had shown up and was targeting Gibbs. Once again everything took a back seat to the case. Abby had heard that the team found out what Ari was planning and had located his terrorist cell in Norfolk. She was really worried when they took off after him, especially after the freaky dream she had told Kate about. She tried not to worry too much, but had a nagging feeling that something really bad was going to happen.

*NCIS*

Not having her music on, Abby heard someone walk into her lab. She looked up to see Ducky standing there like he had just lost his best friend. Her stomach dropped.

"Ducky?"

Before he could answer, her cell phone rang.

"That would be Jethro," Ducky said.

Abby gave him an odd look when she saw the caller ID indeed said it was Gibbs. Her hands began to shake.

"Hello?"

She could hear Gibbs breathing on the other end.

"Gibbs? What's going on?"

The tone of his voice shocked her. He sounded like he had been crying.

"Abbs, I want you to go with Ducky."

"What? Hold on, go where?"

Gibbs took a deep breath. "There's been an incident Abby."

She felt her blood pressure rise. "Define incident Gibbs! What the hell is going on?"

"Abby, Ari and his boys got the drop on us." His voice cracked on the next sentence. "Kate is dead and McGee is on his way to the hospital. They aren't sure if he'll make it."

"Oh God! No! Not Kate! No, please no, not Tim."

She dropped the phone and sank to the floor. Ducky rushed to her. He picked up her phone and told Gibbs he would bring her to the hospital in Norfolk then hung up. Abby was crying her heart out.

"Abigail, come on. You need to get up from the floor. We need to get to Norfolk."

"No Ducky, you don't understand. He can't die. I never told him."

Ducky helped her up from the floor and got her jacket. "Don't worry my dear; I'm pretty sure Timothy knows how you feel about him."

She shook her head and wiped her eyes. "No that's not it Ducky. We've been dating for months now. Oh God, I should have told him weeks ago."

After a few seconds, Ducky nodded in understanding. "Come on, we can talk in the car."

Abby nodded as Ducky led her from the lab.


	8. Chapter 8

Abby and Ducky arrived at the hospital to find Gibbs and Tony in the ER waiting room. Tony was sitting in shock, his face and shirt splattered in blood. Gibbs was pacing the floor, his hand and shirt also stained red. Ducky looked at Gibbs and saw a pain in his eyes that he had never seen in all the years he had known him.

"Jethro, are you all right?"

Gibbs took in Ducky's concerned look and then looked at his hands. "Yeah. Yeah, it's not mine. It's McGee's."

At that Abby began to cry again. Ducky nodded.

"Any word on the young lad?"

Gibbs shook his head slightly. "No, he's still in surgery. He took two shots to the chest and one grazed his head. It wasn't looking too good. He was in cardiac arrest when they brought him in."

"Oh dear."

Ducky glanced at Abby who looked like she was going to pass out. Gibbs drew in a deep breath.

"I left specific instructions for Kate to be sent to you Ducky. I want you to take good care of her."

"Of course Jethro. I wouldn't think of giving her anything but my best."

Abby approached Gibbs. He noticed she looked really angry. He dropped his head and stared at the floor when she began yelling at him.

"What the hell happened Gibbs? Why did you run after him? You knew what Ari was capable of! Damn it! What the hell is wrong with you? Why weren't they wearing vests Gibbs?"

Gibbs continued to stare at the floor and when he spoke he was choked up. "Kate was. It didn't matter, she was shot in the head."

Abby continued to yell at him, tears running from her eyes. "What about Tim? Why wasn't he wearing one?"

Gibbs looked up at her and saw the hurt in her eyes. "I don't know Abby."

She stared at him for a few more seconds. "You bastard! I hate you! He was your responsibility Gibbs!"

Abby actually thought she saw tears in his eyes. He looked at her for a few more seconds then turned and walked down the hall.

She felt Ducky gently take her by the arm.

"Abigail, this is not his fault you know."

As much as she wanted to yell at him too, she just couldn't. She wiped her eyes.

"Yes it is. If he wasn't so damn bent on catching Ari none of this would have happened. Kate would still be alive and Tim wouldn't be…" she trailed off, finally breaking down into body wracking sobs.

Ducky led her over to a chair next to Tony and sat her down.

"Abigail, I know you are angry, but you really need to calm down. Not just for your sake either. I'm going to go see if I can find out anything more about Timothy. Will you be all right here with Anthony?"

She nodded and wiped at her eyes again. Ducky went off to find a doctor and Abby sat with Tony. He had not said a word since she arrived. She looked at him and he was staring off into space. Abby took his hand and gently squeezed.

"Hey Tony."

Tony turned and looked at her, tears running down his cheeks.

"Hey Abbs," he said in a whisper.

She put her head on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Tony. I know you and Kate were close."

He squeezed her hand. "Thanks Abbs. You know he's going to pull through right?"

Abby sat up and looked at Tony. He gave her a sad smile. "Come on Abbs. We all know you have a thing for McGee."

"More than you know," she mumbled.

"What?"

Abby sighed. "I might as well tell you. You're going to find out soon enough. McGee and I have been dating for quite a while now. I'm pregnant Tony."

She was surprised by the smile that lit up Tony's face despite the current situation. "No Kidding? We're going to have a little probie running around soon?"

Abby nodded.

"That's great Abbs. I know Tim's going to make it now."

She started tearing up again and Tony's smile faded.

"He doesn't know does he?"

Abby shook her head. "I was too afraid to tell him. It's a really long story. God Tony, he has to make it. What am I going to do without him?"

"Hey! Don't you think like that. He's going to make it. Do you hear me?"

Abby was pretty sure he was saying that for his own benefit as much as hers.

"Even though I pick on him and tease him, I care about Tim you know. He's a good guy."

Abby nodded again. "I know Tony. Tim knows too. He thinks a lot of you."

Tony gave her a smile. She took his hand again and stood up, pulling him out of the chair.

"Come on, let's go get cleaned up and get some coffee or something while we wait for Ducky."

Tony agreed and they walked down the hall hand in hand.


	9. Chapter 9

Tony cleaned himself up in the bathroom and Abby had managed to get him a clean scrub top so he could change out of his blood splattered shirt.

They sat together after getting some coffee and talked. About fifteen minutes after they sat down, Ducky appeared. Abby stood and looked at him hopefully.

"Any word Ducky?"

"Yes. He made it though the surgery and is in recovery. He will be moved to the ICU after that. He's still in very critical condition. The graze wound to his head required a couple of stitches. He was extremely lucky. A few more centimeters and…" he trailed of when he saw Abby pale.

"Well, anyway, he was very fortunate. One of the bullets hit his lung and caused it to collapse, but they were able to repair the damage. The other bullet was very close to his heart. They were able to remove it and repair that damage as well. That was the cause of the cardiac arrest. He has a long recovery ahead of him, but they are expecting him to pull though."

Abby let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "Thank God."

Tony stood and hugged her. "See Abbs, I told you. He's tougher than he looks."

"Can we see him?" Abby asked.

"Not yet. They said once he has been moved to the ICU we may be able to see him briefly."At the risk of making Abby angry, Ducky continued. "Have you seen Jethro?"

Abby jaw tightened and Tony gently squeezed her shoulder.

"No Duck, we haven't," Tony answered.

Ducky just nodded. They all sat down and waited for the doctor to tell them they could see Tim.

*NCIS*

Almost three hours later, Tim's doctor walked into the waiting room. Abby was asleep leaning on Tony's shoulder and Ducky was reading a magazine.

"Doctor Mallard."

Ducky stood and shook hands with the doctor. "Good to see you again Doctor Harmon. How's young Timothy?"

"He's stable. We've moved him to the ICU. If you would like, you can see him for a short while."

Tony gently woke Abby up as Ducky smiled and nodded to Doctor Harmon.

"Yes, that would be great. I'm sure Abigail here would love to see Timothy."

Abby perked up. "We can see him?"

Doctor Harmon smiled. "Yes, but only for a short while. He needs to rest. He's got a long road ahead of him."

The three of them followed the doctor to the elevator.

When they walked into Tim's room, Tony felt Abby tighten her grip on his hand. Tim was unconscious and was on a ventilator to help him breathe. His face was deathly pale. He had a bandage on his head and numerous IV lines. Abby felt Ducky put his arm around her shoulders.

"Abigail, I assure you it's not as bad as it looks. Most of the IV's are antibiotics and fluids to prevent dehydration. The ventilator was necessary to help his collapsed lung heal. It will only be temporary.

Abby sort of heard Ducky's explanation. She was grateful that he was trying to calm her fears, but her mind was running a mile a minute. She walked over to the side of the bed and gently stroked Tim's cheek.

Tim looked so peaceful and innocent. She forgot all about her anger towards him and vowed that she would tell him about the baby as soon as he woke up.

_NCIS_NCIS_NCIS

A/N: Just to clarify, even though they make it seem like a short trip on the show, Norfolk is actually a three hour drive from DC. (I live in Maryland and I always was annoyed by this for some reason.)

And yes, I named Tim's doctor that on purpose…(LOL)

I'm going out of town for a three day weekend, probably won't be able to update til Tuesday or Wednesday! (Sorry!)


	10. Chapter 10

Abby stirred when she heard someone moving in the room. Since Tony and Ducky had both left very early in the morning, she wondered who it was. She opened her eyes to see a nurse changing an IV bag and checking on Tim. The nurse smiled at her gently.

"Good Morning."

Abby stood and stretched. "How is he?" She looked at Tim. His color had improved greatly and the bandage was gone from his head.

"He's holding his own. No fever, which is good news. The doctor is going to evaluate him later to see if the ventilator can be removed. He's very lucky."

Abby stood by the bed again and gently ran her fingers through his hair. She could see where the bullet had grazed his head just above his left ear. They had shaved a small patch of hair and she counted five stitches. She nodded in silent agreement and felt the tears forming in her eyes once again.

The nurse gave her a sympathetic look and a smile before finishing up and leaving the room.

Abby pulled the chair closer to the bed and sat down, taking Tim's hand in hers. She rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb.

"Hey Tim, I wanted you to know that I don't hate you. In fact I love you more than you know. I never told you that have I? I need you to come back to me Tim. I need you so bad. I'm so afraid. I can't do this alone Tim." She started sobbing. "Please Tim. You have to wake up. I have something really important to tell you. Please. I love you Tim."

She turned slightly when she heard the door creak and saw a young woman bearing a strong resemblance to Tim standing there.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. You must be Abby. Tim's said so much about you."

Abby stood and looked slightly confused as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm Rebecca McGee, Tim's sister. Mister Gibbs called us. Mom and dad are out of town, but are on their way here."

Abby smiled at her. She remembered Tim saying he had a sister, but never remembered hearing her name. It made her sad to realize just how little they really knew about each other after all the time they had dated.

"I know you and Tim are close, but he never mentioned being engaged."

Abby blushed. "Oh, well we're not. I told the nurse that so she would let me stay."

Rebecca walked over and stood next to Abby at the bed. "How is he doing?" she asked as she gently brushed the hair back from his forehead.

"The nurse said he is doing well. They are supposed to see about removing the ventilator later today."

Abby saw a tear run down Rebecca's cheek. "How did this happen?"

Upon hearing the question, Abby felt her anger returning towards Gibbs. She had to get herself under control; she didn't want to upset Tim's sister more than she already was.

"How about we get some breakfast and talk Rebecca?"

Tim's sister nodded. "Please call me Becca."

Abby smiled at her and the two of them went to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

*NCIS*

After Abby explained what happened to Kate and Tim, the two of them shared a few tears. Then the subject turned to Abby and Tim's relationship. Abby sat and listened in amazement as Becca told her how upset Tim had been after the last time they broke up. Abby had assumed he didn't care because he hadn't made any attempt to talk to her outside of work.

"Tim called me in tears asking me how he could win you back. He told me he had made a huge mistake. He said he was afraid to go to you because we was scared that you would reject him and he would be crushed."

Becca then told her something that made Abby's heart skip a beat.

"I probably shouldn't tell you this Abby, but when I made mention on you and Tim being engaged you looked so disappointed when you said you weren't. I think I should tell you. Tim called me the other day and wanted me to go shopping with him this weekend."

Abby didn't catch on. "For what?"

"He wanted a woman's opinion on the ring he was going to pick out."

Abby stared at her in shock.

"He didn't tell anyone, not even our parents. He didn't want to tell them in case it didn't work out. He has been a nervous wreck. If you don't mind me asking, what happened between you two?"

Abby's eyes dropped to the table. She really didn't want to tell Becca about Michelle.

"We had a falling out that escalated into a huge deal."

She could tell Becca understood that she didn't want to go into detail, she was really beginning to like her. Abby sighed.

"Speaking of things nobody knows, I guess I should tell you something also."

"What's that?"

Abby smiled a sad smile. "I'm pregnant."

Becca's face lit up like Tony's had when she told him.

"Oh my gosh, congratulations! Wait, you said nobody knows. I'm guessing that includes Tim?"

"Well, there are two people who know, but they only found out last night, but no, Tim doesn't know. I was scared to tell him because I was afraid he would freak out and leave for good."

"How far along are you?"

"Almost six weeks."

"Six weeks? Wow, sounds like you guys have some talking to do when Tim wakes up."

"Yeah, we do."

Becca's cell phone rang. "That's probably mom and dad." She answered it and told her parents where to meet her and Abby. After hanging up she looked over at Abby.

"I won't tell anyone about the baby. I think that is something you and Tim should announce when he is up for it."

"Thanks, I won't tell him you told me about the ring. Thanks Becca, thanks for everything."

"No problem, at least we know we'll like each other when we're in-laws."

Abby actually laughed. She had a feeling she was going to like being a part of the McGee family one day.


	11. Chapter 11

Tony and Ducky arrived at the hospital to find Abby sitting in the hall outside Tim's room.

"Hey Abbs, everything okay?" Tony asked as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah, Tim's family in here and I thought I'd give them some time alone. The doctor said he's doing really well. They are supposed to evaluate his breathing later today to see if they can remove the ventilator."

She looked up at Ducky. "Have you found Gibbs yet?"

Ducky nodded. "Yes, Last I saw him he was passed out drunk in his basement. He's been placed on mandatory leave for at least two weeks. I believe he had words with the director. I think he's taking this pretty hard."

Abby frowned. "I shouldn't have yelled at him. I was just so mad. He just so stubborn sometimes."

Tony laughed. "Gee, you think so?"

Abby smiled at put her arm around Tony's shoulders. "Almost as much as you. Come on, let's go see Tim. I want you to meet his family."

Abby and Tony stood and the three of them walked into Tim's room.

Tim's parents were standing next to the bed and Becca was sitting in the chair on the other side.

"Hi Abby."

"Hey Becca."

Abby introduced everyone. "Mister and misses McGee, Becca, this is Tony and Doctor Mallard. They work with Tim and I. Tony, Ducky; this is Tim's sister, Rebecca and his parents, Suzana and Thomas."

They all said their hellos. They spent some time talking about Tim and what happened to him and Kate.

Later that afternoon, Tim was taken off the respirator after Doctor Harmon decided he was breathing well enough on his own.

*NCIS*

Later that evening, Tim's family went to get something for dinner and Tony and Ducky headed back to DC as Tony had a meeting with the director and Ducky had to attend to Kate.

Abby sat by Tim's bed watching him sleep. He looked so peaceful. She stood up then kissed him gently before walking over and standing by the window. She was staring out at the sunset when she heard the door open. She turned and saw Gibbs standing there.

"Thought I'd find you here,' he said softly.

"Hey Gibbs."

"So how's he doing?"

She walked back to Tim's side and took his hand. "Better. He's breathing on his own now. He's going to be pretty sore for a while, but he's going to recover."

Gibbs bowed his head. "That's good. Listen Abby, about what happened…"

"No Gibbs, I was wrong to blame you. I was just so mad. I'm sorry I took it out on you. I know you must be hurting."

Gibbs just nodded silently while still looking down.

"You know you don't have to keep up that stone wall around me. It's okay if you want to talk or something."

To Abby's surprise, he looked up at her with tears running down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Abbs."

Abby felt herself begin to cry as she walked around the bed and hugged Gibbs.

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault. Come on, sit with me for a while, we can talk."

She led Gibbs over to the chair and sat him down. She pulled up another one for herself.

"Thanks Abbs."

"No problem, that's what friends are for after all."

Abby and Gibbs sat and talked for the better part of the evening. After he left, she fell asleep in the chair next to Tim's bed.

_NCIS_NCIS_NCIS

Bonus points for anyone who recognizes where Tim's parent's first names came from. (I'll put it at the beginning of the next chapter.)


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thomas is Mark Harmon's first name (Mark is his middle name) and Suzana is Sasha Alexander's real first name. (Yes, I am a total NCIS nerd…)

Now on with the story…

_NCIS_NCIS_NCIS

Abby woke up as the sun was coming up. She once again found herself at the window watching the beautiful colors dance across the sky.

She felt the tears falling from her eyes as she thought about everything that had happened in the last few days. She didn't notice when Tim opened his eyes.

It took Tim a few minutes to clear his vision. He could see her standing and staring out the window.

"Abby?"

She spun around at the sound of his voice. "Tim!"

She hurried to his side and took his hand.

"Are you crying?"

Abby nodded. "Yeah, I was so worried you weren't going to wake up. I was so worried about you." She smiled at him. "How do you feel?"

"Tired, sore, what happened? I remember going to Norfolk with Gibbs, Tony and Kate. When we got there, things went crazy. I don't remember a lot after the shooting started."

"Well, you're still in Norfolk. You took two shots to the chest and one grazed your head. You were really lucky. You gave us all a scare."

"Where is everyone else?"

She didn't know how to tell him about Kate. "Well your parents and sister were here. Tony and Ducky have been checking up on you. Gibbs stopped by last night." Abby started crying.

"Abbs? What's wrong? Tell me."

Before she could answer a nurse came in the room.

"Mister McGee, so glad to see you're awake." The nurse smiled at Abby.

Abby let go of Tim's hand and stepped back as the nurse checked his vitals and changed one of his IV bags.

"You're a lucky one you know. This little lady hasn't left your side since you came in. I think she likes you." The nurse smiled and winked at Tim, who glanced over at Abby.

Abby blushed and smiled.

Tim smiled also. "I think so too."

"I'll tell Doctor Harmon you're awake, I'm sure he will want to see you." She patted Tim on his arm and left the two of them alone again.

Tim's expression turned serious again. "Abby?"

"You should rest Tim, we can talk later."

"No Abbs, tell me what's going on."

He weakly lifted his hand from the bed and she moved to take it in hers.

"I don't know how to tell you Tim." She broke down sobbing. "Oh God, Tim. Kate…"

Tim felt a lump in his throat when he spoke. "What about Kate?"

"She's dead. She was shot in the head. Ducky said she died instantly."

"Oh my God," he whispered.

Abby saw the tears run down his face. She reached up and gently wiped them away.

"Rest Tim. You need to build up your strength. I'll be here when you wake up."

He squeezed her hand slightly.

"Abbs, I'm so sorry."

"Don't. Save your strength. Go to sleep. We'll talk when you wake up."

She leaned over and gently kissed him then brushed away another tear.

"Get some rest."

He nodded and closed his eyes.

"Abby?"

"Yeah Tim?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Tim."

He smiled and she held his hand until he drifted off to sleep again. She sat and wondered about how she was going to tell Tim about the baby.


	13. Chapter 13

A few hours later, Tim's family came in. Abby updated them and told them that he had been awake earlier. Becca gave her a questioning look and Abby shook her head slightly. Abby excused herself saying she needed to get some fresh air. As she was walking down the hall she heard Becca call her name so she stopped and waited for her to catch up.

"Want some company?"

"Sure."

They went outside and walked across the street to a small park.

"You didn't tell him?"

"No. After I told him about Kate he was so upset. I didn't want to give him too much to handle."

"Don't worry, he's a big boy, he can handle it," Becca said in an amused voice.

Abby smiled. "I know. I just didn't want him to get too worked up. After things calm down tonight I'll tell him, I promise."

"Hey, that's your decision. I'm not passing judgment or anything. I know he's going to be so excited when you tell him."

"You think so?"

"Absolutely! Don't worry, Tim's going to be a great father."

Abby smiled brightly thinking about Tim being a dad. The two of them walked around for another ten minutes, just enjoying the sunshine and fresh air before heading back to Tim's room.

*NCIS*

As they neared the front door to the hospital, Abby spotted Tony walking across the parking lot. She waived at him and he smiled. Her and Becca waited by the door for him to reach them.

"Hey Abbs, hi Becca. How's Tim doing?"

"Better," Abby responded. "He woke up this morning."

"That's great!"

"How are you doing Tony?"

"I'm hanging in there. I've been put on leave, but I'm doing okay. I haven't heard anything from Gibbs though."

"He came by last night."

"Really? How did it go?"

"Well, I think he's taking it pretty hard, but we talked and we're all good now."

"Good."

They walked inside and waited for the elevator.

"Oh, I brought you some things Abby," Tony said as he handed her the duffle bag he had on his shoulder. "Since I knew you wouldn't go home, I brought you some clothes, your toothbrush and some other things I thought you might need."

"That's so sweet Tony. Wait, how did you get into my place?"

Tony gave her a smile. The elevator arrived and they got on.

"Well?"

"I picked your lock."

"Tony!"

"Don't worry, I locked up when I left. I hope you don't mind that I went thought your underwear drawer though."

Abby playfully punched his arm. "You are so bad Tony. But thank you, I appreciate it."

Becca laughed at them as Abby gave Tony a kiss on the cheek. They reached their floor and headed down the hall together towards Tim's room.

*NCIS*

The rest of the day passed relatively quickly. Tim's family stayed most of the day as did Tony. Gibbs stopped by again in the afternoon and stayed for a short time. After visiting hours were over, Abby and Tim were alone again. Abby told Tim to get some rest while she borrowed his bathroom to take a shower.


	14. Chapter 14

Abby emerged from the bathroom a short while later to find Tim still awake. Her hair was wet and down around her shoulders and she wasn't wearing any makeup. Tim smiled at her.

"I thought you were going to get some sleep."

"Actually I'm not that tired."

She realized he was staring at her as she put her things in her bag.

"What?"

"You're beautiful."

Abby blushed. "Stop it, I look like crap."

"No you don't."

She rolled her eyes at him.

Suddenly he was very serious. "I think we need to talk Abby."

"Yeah, I think we do," she sighed.

"God Abbs, I am so sorry. I screwed things up so bad. I miss you so much. Do you think you can ever forgive me? I love you Abby, please say you'll forgive me."

She smiled at him and walked over to the bed and took his hand. "I've missed you too Tim." She hesitated.

"What's wrong Abby?" He was scared to death that she was going to say 'yeah I miss you too, but I can't forgive you'. He squeezed her hand. "Abbs?"

"I'm pregnant Tim," she blurted out.

He stared at her, dumbfounded.

"Oh God Tim, I never meant for it to happen. I'm so sorry. Please don't be mad. I'll understand if…"

"Abby!" He cut off her rambling.

She felt her stomach knot as she waited for his response.

"Why on earth would I be mad? I wasn't expecting it, but I'm definitely not mad. How far along are you?"

She lowered her head. "Six weeks. I was so afraid to tell you."

"Why?"

"I didn't know how you would handle it. I was so afraid you would leave me. I didn't want to go through this alone. I couldn't handle you walking away from me and the baby."

"Abby honey, you know I would never do that. Even if you still hated me, I would be there for you. I'm so sorry for all the hurt I put you through. I want you and I want this baby so much. I took me almost getting killed to realize what a jerk I have been to you. I was so stupid. Do you think we can make this work?"

She nodded at him. "Yeah, I think we're going to be just fine."

He gently pulled her hand so she leaned down and kissed him.

"I love you Abby."

"I love you too Tim."

They kissed again just as the nurse walked in the room.

"Well, I see you're feeling better mister McGee," she said playfully.

Tim caressed Abby's cheek and smiled. "I'm feeling fantastic."

After the nurse finished and left, the two of them sat and talked until Tim faded off to sleep. Abby sat by his bed watching him. For the first time in days, she actually felt truly happy.


	15. Chapter 15

Tim awoke to find Abby putting on her makeup and fixing her hair in the morning.

"Hey you, got a date?" he said playfully.

She looked at him and gave him a sad smile. "Actually, Kate's funeral is today."

"Oh, sorry."

She was teary eyed. "Don't be sorry, you didn't know. I have to leave shortly to get to DC on time. Tony left his car here for me and caught a ride back with Gibbs yesterday. I'll be back later tonight. Are you going to be all right?"

"Yeah, I'm sure my parents will be here in a bit."

"Speaking of your parents, when are we going to tell them about the baby?"

"They don't know?"

Abby shook her head. "Tony and Ducky know, so does Becca. Nobody else does. I wanted to wait until you were feeling up to it to tell your mom and dad."

"So Gibbs doesn't know?"

She smiled. "Nope. Why, are you afraid of what he's going to do to you when he finds out?"

Tim laughed. "No, but I want to see the look on his face when we tell him."

Abby finished her hair then walked over to the bed. "Yeah, me too. It should be interesting." She kissed him then patted him on the arm. "I gotta get going. I'll see you later tonight."

He nodded. "I love you Abbs," he said as she headed out the door.

She smiled. "I love you too Timmy."

*NCIS*

Abby spent the drive to DC thinking about anything but Kate. She didn't want to get herself more depressed than she was going to be. She was running baby names through her head, trying to figure out what it was going to be like once the baby arrived and how Tim was going to be a great dad.

She reached the cemetery and parked the car. She spotted Gibbs, Ducky and Tony and headed over to them.

She noticed how rough Tony looked. "Hey, you going to be okay?" she asked as she took his hand.

"Yeah, I think so," he answered as she squeezed his hand.

"Remember, I'm always here if you need to talk. I'm only a phone call away."

He smiled at her with tears in the corners of his eyes. "Thanks Abbs. Don't worry; you'll be the first one I call."

Tony and Abby hugged then they all headed over to where the service was being held.

*NCIS*

After the service, everyone went to the wake. Many tears were shed and many stories were shared. Afterwards Tony and Abby went for coffee. They sat and talked for hours.

Abby told Tony that she had told Tim about the baby and Tim was excited about the whole thing.

Tony had smiled and said 'I told you so'.

Before she realized it, it was getting late in the evening. She called Tim at the hospital and he told her to stay home for the night. Tim didn't want her driving all the way back to Norfolk when she was tired and upset. He told her she needed a break since she had practically lived at the hospital since he arrived.

After promising her he would be fine without her, she finally agreed to go home, telling him she would be back in the morning.

Tony and Abby finished up at the coffee shop and Tony gave her a ride home. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before getting out of the car. He watched her until she was inside then left.

*NCIS*

Abby laid in her bed that night with her hands on her stomach thinking about the future. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

_NCIS_NCIS_NCIS

Yeah, I know you're not really supposed to have coffee when you're pregnant. Just imagine Abby ordered something else!


	16. Chapter 16

Abby arrived at the hospital the next morning to find that Tim had been moved out of the ICU. When she walked into his new room, she was pleasantly surprised to see he was up and out of bed. She smiled at him as the nurse helped him walk around a little.

"So I see you're on your way to running in a marathon," she joked.

He laughed at her. "Yeah right. Doc wanted me to get up and move around a little, get my legs going again. Never thought walking could be so hard. They've lowered my pain meds so things hurt a bit more now. "

"Well you look like you're doing just fine to me."

Tim nodded a little. "They said if I keep improving, I could be out of here pretty soon."

"Cool."

The nurse helped Tim sit down in a chair next to the bed. She helped him get settled and told him to call her if he needed anything. He thanked her and she left the room.

Abby walked over and carefully sat on the arm of the chair making sure she avoided the IV line that was still in his arm. "You really do look great. I think you've surprised everyone by how quick you've bounced back."

"Well I have a really good reason." He reached over and gently placed his hand on her stomach.

"Are your parents coming by today?"

He nodded. "Mom called this morning, said they would be by this afternoon."

"Do you want to tell them tonight?"

Tim smiled. "Yeah, I think they're going to be really happy. When are we going to tell Gibbs?"

"Tell me what?"

They both looked to see Gibbs standing there with a smile on his face.

"Jesus Gibbs, I hate it when you do that," Abby complained.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What is it that you two aren't telling me?"

Abby glanced at Tim who looked like he was in fear of his life. She found that amusing since Tim had denied being afraid of Gibbs earlier. She decided to test the waters. She smiled at Gibbs.

"Tim and I are dating."

"Tell me something I haven't already figured out on my own." Gibbs smiled back at her.

"Okay then, I'm pregnant."

Tim closed his eyes and waited for the shouting to begin. Instead he heard Gibbs chuckle.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that one. Congratulations."

Tim looked at Gibbs, his expression still fearful.

"Relax McGee; I'm not going to yell. Now, you better take good care of Abby here. If she says one bad thing about you, it will be a different story."

He nodded nervously. "Yes sir."

Abby laughed and stood up. She walked over to Gibbs and gave him a hug. "Thanks boss man. Don't worry about Tim. He knows you and Tony will both take him out."

"DiNozzo knows?"

"Yeah, and Ducky too. Oh, and Tim's sister."

"Well I'm glad you decided to tell me before the baby was born," he said jokingly.

Abby liked this new side of Gibbs. It saddened her to think that it took the events of recent days to cause him to lighten up. She thought to herself that she knew somewhere behind his tough shell was a softer side of him.

*NCIS*

The three of them sat and talked for a while. A short while after Gibbs left, Tim's parents stopped by. Abby and Tim shared the news about the baby with them. They were both very excited.

After visiting hours, Doctor Harmon stopped in to check on Tim. Both Abby and Tim were happy to hear that Tim was recovering rather well and a lot faster than expected. The doctor told Tim he would most likely be released within the week if his progress remained the same.


	17. Chapter 17

Tim was released from the hospital six days later. Abby had decided to move in with him to help him out and so they could make up for all the time they missed together.

Tony, Gibbs and Ducky had helped her move all her things to his apartment. A few days later Abby returned to work. Almost two months after that, Tim was released by his doctor for desk work.

Everyone gave him a small welcome back party upon his return. It was then that Gibbs gave him the news that he was no longer a probationary agent. Tony had jokingly pouted and complained about not having anyone to call 'probie' anymore. Tim had laughed and told him he was free to call him that any time he wanted. Tim was touched when Tony responded very seriously that Tim had earned the promotion and the respect that went along with it. He felt so lucky so work with the people he considered his extended family.

*NCIS*

The weeks continued to fly past after his return. Abby's pregnancy progressed beautifully and Tim was eventually cleared for field duty again.

In the fall, Abby and Tim bought a small house together. Abby was starting to show and was amused at how Tim would spend every extra minute he had working on the nursery. She enjoyed that he would wait on her hand and foot as well.

Gibbs, Tony and Ducky were worse. They doted on her at work and did everything for her. Gibbs would come into her lab smiling from ear to ear and put his hands on her stomach to feel the baby kick. She had a feeling Gibbs was going to spoil the baby rotten.

Tony would constantly check on her, asking her if she was okay until she would get annoyed and tell him to go away.

Ducky was still the same old Ducky. He would ramble on about anything even remotely related to babies when she was around.

She sat in her lab one day and realized just how lucky she was and how she wouldn't change a thing.

*NCIS*

In early December, Tim and Becca threw a surprise baby shower. Everyone Abby knew was there, even Tony, Gibbs and Ducky.

After she opened her last baby gift Tim handed her a small gift box. She looked at him suspiciously as everyone else looked on. She opened the box and gasped. She had tears in her eyes as she looked back up at him.

Tim smiled at her and got down on his knee in front of her. "Abbs, we've been through so much together this year. Some good, some not so good. I almost lost you once and I'm not taking that chance again. I think you know how much I love you."

He took the ring from the box and slipped it on her finger. "Abigail, will you make me the happiest man on earth? Marry me?"

She started to cry. "Oh Tim, I love you. Of course I'll marry you."

Everyone cheered as Tim helped her to her feet and hugged her.

"You've made me so happy Abbs."

He held her tightly and whispered in her ear. "I love you so much."

Abby was the happiest she had been in a long time.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: At this point in the series, we hadn't heard much about Abby's family (that I remembered at the time). I just never wrote them into this story…

I'd like to take a moment to really thank everyone who has been reading and reviewing. Wow, I'm flattered that this story is being taken so well since it is so old. THANK YOU! I really mean it. This means a lot to me!

And now, on with the next chapter!

_NCIS_NCIS_NCIS

Later that night, Abby and Tim were lying in bed. Abby snuggled up next to him, her head resting on his shoulder. She traced the fading scars on his chest, reminding her of how close she had been to losing him.

"Tim, I want to get married before the baby is born."

"I thought you said you wanted to wait and have the wedding after."

"We can have the wedding after, but I want to be married before the baby is here."

"Okay, I guess we can go to the courthouse. When do you want to do it?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Wow, you really mean it."

"Yes Tim, I do. Do you?"

He kissed the top of her head. "Of course I do honey. I just want to make sure my family can be there and Gibbs, Tony and Ducky. Also, we have to get the license. Can you wait just a couple of days?"

"Sure, I wasn't thinking about that."

He put his hand on her ever growing stomach and could feel the baby kicking.

"I love you so much Abby and I love the fact that you are having my baby. You don't know how happy I am Abbs. I feel so lucky to have you here with me."

He shifted and spooned up behind her, holding her tightly then kissed her neck. "I love you Abbs."

"I love you too Tim."

Abby fell asleep in Tim's arms after he gently made love to her, dreaming about what was in store for them.

*NCIS*

Several days later they were married in the company of their closest family and friends. They had decided to have a larger wedding sometime in the spring after the baby was born.

Things were beginning to get hectic for them now. Christmas was less than two weeks away and Abby was a little over four weeks away from her due date of January 13th. Ignoring Gibbs' request for her to go on maternity leave, she still continued to work telling him she would rather be there than sitting on her butt getting fatter. Her hormones were kicking in and everyone at work was getting used to her crying for no reason.

Tony and Tim continued to bond further. On more than one occasion, tony had gone to the lab to talk to Abby when Tim had come in to his desk nearly in tears. Even Gibbs had given Tim a few pep talks on the days where it looked like Tim was at the end of his rope. Tim loved Abby to death, but he was having a hard time dealing with her mood swings.

*NCIS*

One particularly bad morning, two days before Christmas, Tony came in to find Tim sitting at his desk playing with his wedding band and on the verge of crying.

"Man, do I need to go see Abby again? What happened Tim?"

"We had a fight. I slept on the couch."

"Ouch. What did you fight about?"

"I told her I wanted her to stay home after the baby was born. She wasn't very receptive to the idea. Things got crazy and we said some things we shouldn't have. God Tony, we haven't had a fight since before I got shot. I don't want us to be mad at each other, especially at Christmas. My family is coming over tomorrow. She won't even talk to me."

"Who won't talk to you?" Gibbs said as he walked into the bullpen.

"Abby."

"What did you do to her?"

Tim looked at Tony nervously.

"He didn't do anything to her boss. They are just having a bad day."

"I'll go see her," Gibbs said as he turned back around and headed for her lab.

"Thanks Tony," Tim said gratefully.

Tony just smiled and walked over to his desk.


	19. Chapter 19

Gibbs walked in to Abby's lab to find her sobbing at her computer.

"Abbs?"

She turned to see Gibbs in the doorway.

"Hey Gibbs. You haven't hurt Tim have you? It wasn't totally his fault."

Gibbs smiled and walked over and sat on the edge of her table. "Nah, he was scared though."

Abby laughed a little.

"So, want to talk about it?"

"Sure it was stupid actually," she said as she wiped her eyes. "It started out with him saying her wanted me to stay home after the baby came. Of course I objected. I don't know how, but things went downhill from there. We had a huge fight. He slept on the couch. I hate fighting with him. We haven't fought since before he was hurt."

Gibbs laughed slightly. "Abbs, let me tell you something. Trust me, after being divorced three times, I can honestly tell you there is no such thing as a perfect relationship. You guys are going to disagree about things. Throw in Christmas and you being pregnant, of course you guys are going to be stressed. Tim's upstairs looking like a lost puppy tight now. He's just as upset as you. Talk to him. I've learned that too. Lack of communication is not good. Sorry can go a long way."

She stared at him in disbelief. He surprised her. "Wow Gibbs. I never thought of you as the type to give marriage advice."

Abby smiled as he laughed at her. "Yeah I know."

He stood up and headed to the door. "I'm sending McGee down here and you two better work this out, you hear me?"

She nodded and Gibbs left.

*NCIS*

Tim peeked into Abby's lab. She was sitting in her chair, absently caressing her stomach. She looked up when he walked in the door.

"Hey Abbs."

She burst into tears and he went to her. He pulled her up from the chair and held her.

"Please don't cry Abby. I hate it when you cry. I'm sorry I upset you last night. I was being such a jerk."

Abby pulled back slightly and looked at him. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

Tim brushed a tear from her cheek. "I'm worried about you Abbs. Are you all right?"

"I'm sorry Tim."

"Abby honey, please talk to me. Tell me what's wrong."

"I'm just…I don't even know what. God Tim, I feel like a cow. I can't see my feet, I can't pick things up when I drop them and even my maternity clothes don't fit right. I'm all swollen and bloated. I cry at the drop of a hat. The stupidest things upset me. I'm just so mixed up right now. I shouldn't be taking it out on you though."

Abby started tearing up again. Tim gently framed her face with his hands and kissed her.

"Abigail, you are more beautiful than ever. Don't you dare for one second think any different."

"I'm scared Tim. I'm worried that I'm going to screw things up. I get so upset when I think about being a mom. I', afraid I won't know what to do. I keep thinking that after the baby is born I'm still going to be all fat and stuff and you won't…"

"Stop it Abby. Just stop." He put his hands on her stomach. "Seeing you like this is the best thing I have ever laid eyes on. This baby means so much to me. You mean so much to me. We are going to be fine. You are going to be a great mother. I know it. You are one of the most loving and caring people I have ever known. You are not alone here Abby. You know I will do anything for you. I love you Abby and nothing is ever going to change that. Do you understand?"

Abby nodded.

"Please don't do this to yourself Abbs. Promise me."

She put her hands on top of his and smiled at him. "I promise."

They both smiled when they felt the baby kick. Abby hugged him and Tim stole a quick kiss before heading back upstairs.

At the end of the day, everyone wished each other a good night and agreed to meet and Tim and Abby's house for Christmas dinner.

*NCIS*

Christmas day passed and everyone had a wonderful time at Tim and Abby's.

New Year's came and went and Abby finally went on maternity leave.

Tim continued to work but was a nervous wreck. He called Abby every half an hour to check on her. She finally told him that if he called one more time, she was going to sic Gibbs on him. That calmed him down.

The next couple of weeks flew by and Abby's due date was fast approaching.

_NCIS_NCIS_NCIS

Well, I'm off for the weekend. Going rafting in WV. Be back on Monday! (SORRY for the delay, but it's our annual 'Girls Wekkend!'. Yeah! Some 'me' time!)


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I've had a few questions regarding some things that don't match up with the current timeline on the show. PLEASE remember that I wrote this between seasons two and three so a lot of things were not known at that time!

In keeping with that, this was before we knew Tim did not have a middle name.

And yes, I named Abby's doctor that on purpose as well…(LOL)

Thanks again for reading and all the reviews!

_NCIS_NCIS_NCIS

Early in the morning of Abby's actual due date, Tim was sleeping soundly until Abby woke him up.

"Tim? Tim, are you awake?" She shifted as the contraction intensified. Abby shook him again. "Tim! Wake up!"

Tim mumbled something incoherent, still half asleep.

"Tim honey, this is important." She sucked in a breath when another wave of pain washed over her.

Suddenly, Tim bolted upright. "What? Are you all right? What's going on?"

Abby laughed at him. "Calm down, I'm fine. I think we need to get going to the hospital though."

Tim was still more asleep than awake. "Huh?"

Abby rubbed her swollen belly to remind him.

"Oh! Oh yeah." He jumped from the bed and began getting dressed. "What do you want me to do Abby?"

"First, you need to calm down. The contractions are about fifteen minutes apart and…" she stopped abruptly and stared at him wide eyed.

"What? Abby what's going on?"

"My water just broke Tim."

He started freaking out. "Oh my God! What do you want me to do?"

She laughed again. "You are more nervous than I am. Stay calm babe. I need you to help me up so I can get cleaned up and dressed. You need to call doctor Alexander and tell her to meet us at the hospital."

Tim gently helped her up from the bed and to the bathroom. He stood watching her as she took off her wet nightclothes.

"What Tim? What are you thinking?" she asked as she put on clean clothes.

He walked to her and put his hands on her stomach. "You are so beautiful Abby. This is really it, isn't it? I was just thinking this will be the last time I see you like this. You're absolutely glowing Abbs. I can't wait to see the baby. Our baby. Abby, I love you more than you can imagine."

She saw the tears welling up in his eyes and smiled softly at him. "Oh Tim." She hugged him the best she could, her stomach keeping her from holding him the way she really wanted to.

Suddenly a really strong contraction hit. Even Tim felt her stomach tighten. He held her until it passed.

"Time to go Tim. You call the doctor and I'll finish getting dressed, okay?"

"Yeah, are you sure you will be okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

Tim turned to go to the phone, but turned back to face Abby when she spoke again.

"Oh, and call your parents. And Becca."

He turned again.

"Oh, and Tim?"

He turned around once more.

"I love you too honey."

Tim smiled and went to make his phone calls.

*NCIS*

Four hours later, Abby lay sweating profusely and panting in determination as another contraction seized her body. Tim sat next to her bed feeling completely helpless.

Becca sat in another chair beside him. Tim's parents had gone to get breakfast.

Once the contraction passed and Abby's breathing eased, Tim squeezed her hand.

"I love you Abbs. I wish there was something I could do for you."

She smiled at him. "It's okay; it's really not so bad."

Doctor Alexander came in to check on Abby's progress. She smiled at the three of them.

"Hey Abby, how are you feeling? Need anything for the pain?"

"Nah, I'm doing all right."

"How about you Tim? You hanging in there?"

"So far so good."

Tim held Abby's hand as the doctor checked on her progress.

"Looks good Abby. You're about six centimeters and progressing nicely. Shouldn't be too much longer now. Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm good."

"Well just let me know if you do."

"I will."

Doctor Alexander left the room just as Tim's parents came back.

"How are things going?" Tim's mom asked as she handed him a drink.

"Really good. She's at six centimeters."

"That's good news. Are you sure you don't want something to eat Tim?"

"No, I'm too worked up to eat. I'm fine though."

His mom smiled and patted him on the arm then looked at Abby.

"I think you're doing better than he is Abby."

Abby smiled at her. "Yeah, well you know how men are."

Tim rolled his eyes as the girls laughed.

_NCIS_NCIS_NCIS

A/N: Okay, so when I had my child, I was induced and drugged up and had a c-section. (She was caught, but thankfully everything turned out fine.) I have no idea of how long it takes between contractions and things like that and I didn't have to push. So my apologies if the birth thing is wrong or unrealistic.


	21. Chapter 21

After another two hours, Tim was getting accustomed to Abby's wailing and was beginning to know when to expect her contractions.

Ducky had arrived about twenty minutes earlier and was talking to Tim's dad when Tony and Gibbs came into the room. Abby smiled at them, her face looking tired.

Tony took her hand. "Hey Abbs. How you holding up?"

"Pretty good. The doctor was in a few minutes ago and said I was just about ten centimeters and could go at any time."

"Cool."

Tony looked at Tim, who looked more frazzled than Abby. "Hey Tim, you ready for this man?"

Tim smiled. "You bet."

Abby moaned again and Tony stood watching as she panted and groaned her way through another contraction. After she relaxed again, he brushed his hand across her cheek.

"Want me to kick his butt for you Abbs?"

Abby laughed. "No, don't worry. He'll have plenty of time to make it up to me."

Abby looked over at Gibbs, who was standing a little behind Tony with a grin on his face.

"hey you, are you going to say hi or are you going to stand there all day?"

Gibbs laughed and walked over to her side.

"Of course I was going to say hi. How are you doing? McGee here taking good care of you?"

She smiled when she saw Tim flinch. "Of course. Don't worry Gibbs, he knows the consequences if he doesn't."

Abby laughed then inhaled sharply. Her body tightened in a way it hadn't before. She cried out in pain.

"Ahh, Tim, get the doctor!"

Tim started to panic so Becca went to get the doctor.

"What Abby? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Just feel like I want to push. Baby's coming!"

"Really?" he asked almost stupidly.

"Yeah Tim, that is what we are here for you know."

Everyone laughed as Tim blushed. Abby wailed again.

"Oh God Tim. It really hurts!"

"Come on Abby. Don't get all freaked out on me now honey. I don't know what to do here. You have to help me out."

Tim held her hand, tears running from his eyes, as she cried out again. To his surprise, Gibbs laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Relax Tim. It's going to be just fine."

Tim looked at Gibbs, grateful for his encouragement, and smiled.

Becca returned with Doctor Alexander. The doctor quickly went about checking on Abby.

"So I hear you feel like pushing. That's good. Well, the baby's head is down and ready to go. Let's get you set up to push Abby."

The next few minutes were a flurry of activity. Doctors and nurses hurried in and out of the room. The guys had excused themselves after wishing Abby and Tim good luck and were waiting in the hall.

Becca and Tim's mom had stayed with Abby and Tim as Abby was prepped to deliver the baby. Abby had wanted Tim to hold her, so he had carefully climbed up on the bed with her. He was now sitting up against the back of the bed. His legs were bent and Abby rested between them, her back braced against him and her legs up against his. Everything was ready to go and Abby began the difficult task of pushing.


	22. Chapter 22

Abby panted and cried as the doctor urged her to push.

"Push Abby! Come on, you're almost there. I can see the top of the head."

Tim smiled at his mom and Becca, who were standing next to the bed.

"Come on Abby, hard push!"

Abby took a deep breath and pushed, holding tightly to Tim's arms.

"Oooh! God Tim it hurts!"

He kissed the top of her head.

"I know honey, I'm sorry."

Doctor Alexander urged her to push again. "Come on Abby, its going great. Push for me."

She took another deep breath and pushed as hard as she could, crying out when the baby's head emerged.

"Well done! The baby's head is out. I still need you to push a little more Abby. Can you give me a little more?"

Abby leaned back heavily on Tim, her body shaking and sweat soaked. Tim pulled her hair back from her face.

"Abby baby, are you okay?"

"Oh God Tim, I can't. I just can't." Tears ran down her face.

"Come on babe, just a little more."

"I can't it hurts."

"Please Abbs. Come on, you can do it. It's almost done."

Abby gathered her strength and pushed with all her might. She squeezed him so hard he knew he was going to bruise.

"Good Abby! Keep going! Here are the shoulders."

Abby screamed out.

"Little more, here we go. One more big push. Ready? One, two three!"

She pushed with the last of her strength.

"Oh my God! Timothy Sean McGee! If you ever touch me again, I swear…"

Everyone laughed as Tim's face turned three shades of red.

"Here we go! It's a girl! A beautiful baby girl! Congratulations!"

Abby collapsed against Tim, exhausted and crying as she heard the baby begin to wail.

"Oh Abby honey, she's beautiful!" Tim's mom said from beside them.

Abby smiled slightly and squeezed Tim's hands. "I did it honey."

"Yes you did. I love you Abby."

The nurse handed Abby their daughter. Tim's mom and Becca went to tell the others the good news to give the new family a few minutes alone together.

Abby and Tim both stared at the baby in amazement.

"She looks like you Tim."

The baby opened her eyes and looked at them with the moat beautiful green eyes. Tim's voice hitched in his throat as he realized he was looking into Abby's own eyes.

"She has your eyes Abbs."

"Tim, she's so beautiful."

She gently caressed the baby's cheek and spoke to her. "Hello my beautiful baby girl."

After a short while, Abby was cleaned up and everyone came into the room. They all gathered around the bed where Tim was still holding Abby.

Abby smiled at everyone. "Everyone I would like you to meet our beautiful baby girl. Say hello to Caitlin Angel McGee."

Tony's eyes clouded with tears. "That's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl Abbs." He kissed Abby's cheek and patted Tim on the shoulder. "Congrats man. She absolutely perfect."

"Thanks Tony."

Gibbs gently rubbed his finger across the baby's cheek. "She beautiful, just like her mother. You guys did good."

They both smiled at Gibbs. Abby looked at the baby and spoke to her.

"Caitlin, I want you to meet your family. This is grand mom and grandpa McGee, your Aunt Rebecca, Uncle Jethro, Uncle Tony and Uncle Ducky. They are the greatest family you would ever want."

*NCIS*

Two days later Abby and Caitlin were released from the hospital. Tim took two weeks off to help Abby out. Things were rough at first. Caitlin kept them awake quite often before she started to settle into somewhat of a normal sleep pattern.

Tim's family and Tony, Ducky and Gibbs all stopped by at various times, helping them out when they could. When it came time for Tim to return to work, Becca had offered to come over during the day to help Abby and to keep her company.


	23. Chapter 23

Tim's first day back at work was absolutely awful. He was dead tired and really didn't want to leave Abby and the baby.

The day started out bad when a new member was assigned to the team. Despite the fact that it had been almost nine months since Kate had been killed, Tony was not happy with the fact that she was sitting at Kate's desk. He bickered with her all day long, which of course pissed Gibbs off.

Things went downhill from there. The case they got called out on was a particularly sucky one. After they came back to the office, Tim fell asleep at his desk. Needless to say, Gibbs didn't handle it so well.

The new lab tech filling in for Abby was a real jerk, nobody liked him.

Tim was so busy, he didn't get a chance to call Abby even once. They worked well into the night before Gibbs finally let them leave. Time was beginning to wonder if Gibbs was reverting back to his old self.

*NCIS*

Tim sighed as he walked through the front door. He looked at his watch. Ten forty five. Abby was sure to be asleep. He threw his keys on the table and his jacket on a chair.

When he walked into the living room, he stopped in the doorway and smiled from ear to ear. Abby was asleep in the recliner holding the baby. He forgot all about his miserable day just watching the two of them. They were the only two people in the world at that moment in time.

He quietly walked over and picked up baby Caitlin. Abby stirred but didn't wake up. He took his daughter to the nursery and gently placed her in her crib after giving her a kiss on the forehead. Time returned to the living room and carefully picked Abby up from the chair. She woke up as he carried her to the bedroom.

"Hey Tim, what time is it?"

"It's late baby. I put Caitlin in her crib. Sorry I didn't get a chance to call you. I barely had time to breath today."

"Bad day?"

"you could say that."

Time gently laid her down on the bed. Before he could stand up, she pulled him to her and kissed him passionately. When he pulled away slightly he smiled at her. Abby gently stroked his cheek.

"Feel better?"

"Much. I love you Abbs."

"I love you too Tim. Sorry you had a crappy day."

"It's all right. I missed you though."

"Want to talk about it?"

He kissed her again. "Nah. Get some rest. I'm going to grab something to eat. I'll be back in a bit."

"Okay, there are leftovers in the fridge. Becca made dinner for us."

That made him feel really bad. "Abbs, I'm sorry I wasn't home for dinner."

"Don't worry about it. I know how Gibbs can be."

"Thanks honey."

He gave her another kiss then headed off to the kitchen.

When Tim returned to the bedroom Abby was asleep again. He smiled at her sleeping form. He changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt then crawled into bed with Abby, pulling her into his arms. He held her tightly as he quickly drifted off to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Before anyone asks- NO I am not talking about Ziva in this chapter. This was before she was introduced. She will not be in this story. Thanks!

_NCSI_NCIS_NCIS

The next morning, Tim went into work prepared for another lousy day. As he walked into the bullpen Gibbs stopped him and told him he wanted to talk. Tim gave Tony a worried look, but Tony mouthed 'it's okay' while Gibbs wasn't looking. Tim was still unsure as he followed Gibbs to an empty conference room.

Gibbs closed the door and could tell Tim was worried. "Relax McGee. How are Abby and Caitlin doing?"

Confused, Tim responded. "They're fine. Abby has been doing a wonderful job. Caitlin is finally sleeping on a somewhat regular schedule so you won't have to worry about me falling asleep at my desk again."

Gibbs smiled. "Yeah, about yesterday. I wanted to talk to you about that."

Tim looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a rather large truck. Gibbs started laughing which totally threw him off.

"Look Tim, I'm not going to yell at you. In fact I wanted to apologize. Yesterday was a really bad day. It started out lousy and went downhill from there. I get in here to find out that they dumped some new agent on me to babysit. Like I need more headaches in my life."

Tim gave him a look.

"Before you say it, no I didn't think that when you came to the team I asked for you. I knew you were going to make one hell of an agent. You had motivation and good instincts. This girl has neither. I can already tell she's not cut out to be a field agent. I was really pissed thinking of how this was going to make the team look. It's not fair to you and Tony to have to pick up her slack, especially you Tim. You have a wife and a baby at home waiting for you. It also made me realize just how much I miss Kate. That just pissed me off more. Then DiNozzo bickering with her all day just pushed me over the edge. Tell Abby I'm sorry I kept you here half the night."

Tim was taken aback by Gibbs honesty. "Wow. I don't know what to say boss. Thanks."

Gibbs smiled again. "So have you two set a date yet?"

"No we haven't. We really haven't had much of a chance to talk about it since Caitlin was born."

Gibbs could hear the sadness in Tim's voice.

"You need to make time Tim."

Tim nodded slightly.

"Tell you what, I'll make sure you are out of here on time if you promise to do something for me."

"What's that?"

"You go home to Abby and you sit her down and talk to her. When you walk in here tomorrow morning, I want a date. Deal?"

Tim smiled at Gibbs. "Sure."

"All right then, let's get back to work. Oh, and not a word of this to the new girl. I don't want her thinking I'm anything less than the bastard I was yesterday. I already talked to DiNozzo, he knows what will happen if he slips up."

"Yes sir," Tim said with a chuckle as they walked out of the conference room.

*NCIS*

When Tim had a few extra minutes that afternoon, he called his sister to help set up a huge surprise for Abby. He couldn't wait to get out of the office.

*NCIS*

The rest of the day went relatively smooth. As Gibbs promised, Tim was out the door on time. He stopped by the florist on the way home and got Abby a dozen black roses before heading to the house to put his plan in motion.


	25. Chapter 25

Tim arrived home to find the house empty. He found a note Becca had left for him on the kitchen table. He smiled as he read it.

_Tim,_

_Abby has no idea. We are at mom and dad's house. I will be waiting for you to call her. Dinner is ready to go, all you have to do is put it in the oven. I told mom what is up and she is going to try and talk Abby into letting her keep Caitlin for the night to give you guys a break. She is going to be so surprised! You owe me for this mister!_

_Love, _

_Becca_

Tim started getting things ready and put dinner in the oven before taking a shower and changing his clothes. He called Abby from his cell phone so she wouldn't see the house number on her caller ID. Abby answered cheerfully.

"Hay babe, are you off yet?"

"Actually I don't know when I'll be out of here."

He felt really bad when Abby responded, not sounding so cheerful anymore. "Oh. Is Gibbs keeping you late again?"

"Yeah, I'm really sorry honey. Where are you? I called the house and you didn't answer." He tried to sound convincing.

"Oh, Becca brought me and Caitlin to your parents' house for a visit. Your mom is going to keep Caitlin overnight. I wish you didn't have to work so late."

"I know. When are you heading home?"

"soon, I guess since you are working I can use the time alone to get some things done around the house."

"Don't worry about that Abbs. Just relax tonight. Maybe I can annoy Gibbs into letting me out of here so we can have a night alone."

Abby smiled at the thought. "Okay, I'll call you when I get home to see how it's going. I won't be much longer."

"Sounds good. I love you Abbs."

Abby smiled. "I love you too Tim. I'll see you later tonight."

Tim hung up feeling guilty for misleading her, but knew she was going to be extremely surprised when she got home.

*NCIS*

Twenty minutes later, Becca dropped Abby off at home. She was trying hard not to give anything away.

Abby sighed as she opened the door, expecting to be home alone for the night. A smile spread across her face as she saw Tim standing in the front hall holding a single long stem rose. The house was lit only by candles.

He smiled at her. "Surprised?"

She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He held her tight for a few minutes and whispered in her ear.

"I miss holding you like this."

Abby kissed him again. "I miss being held Tim."

They stood holding on to each other for a few more minutes before they finally separated.

"Come on, dinner's ready."

Abby smiled again. "Becca was in on this wasn't she?"

He nodded. "So was mom."

She swatted him playfully on his arm. "You are just too sneaky mister McGee."

Tim took her hand and kissed it gently. "But you love me anyway misses McGee."

She giggled and squeezed his hand. "Always."

The two of them walked to the kitchen hand in hand.


	26. Chapter 26

Tim walked into the bullpen the next morning looking very happy. Tony gave him an odd look before a smile spread across his face, making Tim wonder what he was up to.

Tim noticed the new agent wasn't at her desk. "So where's the new girl?" he asked Tony.

"She requested a transfer," responded Gibbs as he walked past Tim. "Can't imagine why."

Tim figured that was the reason Tony was smiling so much.

"Hey boss," Tim said as he went to his own desk. Gibbs gave him a look which really made him wonder what was going on.

"So?" Gibbs asked.

"You will both be happy to know that we picked a date. April fifteenth. Abby and I want to take you two and Ducky to lunch to discuss some details. Okay with you two?"

"Oh, so you two actually talked last night?" Tony asked, wagging his eyebrows.

"What does that mean?" Tim asked giving Tony a strange look.

"Nothing. You should have worn a different shirt today though."

Tim looked puzzled.

Gibbs started laughing. "What DiNozzo is so subtlety trying to say is your shirt collar doesn't cover up the huge hickey on the side of your neck."

Tim felt his face blush as Gibbs and Tony laughed. They both spent the rest of the morning teasing Tim about it.

*NCIS*

Abby came in with Caitlin just before lunch. She noticed Tim's neck and gave him a nervous look.

"Don't worry, they've already seen it. I've been hearing about it all morning." Tim told Abby before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry, guess I got carried away." Abby saw Tony smirking at his desk. "Shut up Tony, you know you're just jealous."

Tony stood up and walked to Abby. "Me? Jealous of McGee? Never going to happen." He gave Abby a hug and she smiled at him.

"Since you want to make fun of my husband, you can hold Caitlin for me while I go get Ducky."

She handed the baby to Tony and he made a face. "Come on Abbs. I have no idea what I'm doing. What if I break her?"

Tim laughed and Gibbs rolled his eyes. "It doesn't take a rocket scientist DiNozzo." Gibbs said before walking over to Tony and gently taking the baby from him.

Gibbs cradled Caitlin and rocked her as he walked over and sat at his desk. The three of him stared at Gibbs.

"What?"

"Nothing," the three of them said at the same time.

Abby smiled as she watched Gibbs gently rock his God daughter and speak softly to her. He seemed like it was so natural. She wondered where Gibbs had learned to be so delicate and patient as she headed down to autopsy to get Ducky so they could all go out to lunch.

*NCIS*

Over lunch, Tim and Abby explained some of the details of the wedding. They were going to have a small, informal gathering. It was to be held outside at a small bed and breakfast overlooking the Chesapeake Bay. They were going to exchange vows as the sun set.

Abby, of course, was going to wear a black dress and they were writing their own vows. Abby chose Becca as her maid of honor. Tim asked Tony to be his best man. He accepted saying it would be an honor.

Abby surprised Gibbs and Ducky by asking them both to walk her down the aisle. They both readily agreed as well. Tim swore he saw tears in Gibbs eyes, not that he would ever call him on it.

They finished lunch and Abby kissed everyone goodbye before talking Caitlin home and Tim, Tony Gibbs and Ducky all headed back to the office.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: This chapter is REAL short, just some filler that really didn't fit into the previous or next chapter. Small things, but somewhat necessary.

Just about wrapping this up…

Thanks again for sticking with me!

_NCIS_NCIS_NCIS

Three weeks passed and Abby returned to work, much to everyone's delight. It was no surprise that everyone hated the guy who was filling in for her.

Becca offered to be Caitlin's full time baby sitter, which made it much easier for Abby to go back to work. She still missed her though. Everything was going smoothly and it seemed like life was finally getting back to a normal pace.

*NCIS*

By the end of March, Gibbs had managed to scare off two more new agents from his team. The director finally gave up and decided to leave just the three of them as a team.

Caitlin was doing wonderful and everyone was spoiling her every chance they got. Tim and Abby were getting along fine and were excited about the upcoming wedding, which was only a little over two weeks away.

*NCIS*

The weekend before the wedding, Gibbs, Tony, Ducky and Tim's father had managed to drag Tim out for his 'not quite a bachelor' party on Friday despite Tim's protests that Abby would kill him if they did anything outrageous. They kept things relatively tame, hanging out and shooting pool at a local bar. Tony and Gibbs did manage to get Tim totally wasted and talked him into doing various embarrassing things before he passed out on the pool table.

Abby found him asleep on the couch the next morning with his clothes on backwards. She wondered just how bad the guys had embarrassed him. She knew they would never tell her, so she made a mental note to talk to Ducky on Monday, she could always smooth talk him. She knew he would spill.

Sunday was 'girls' day'. Abby, Becca, Tim's mom and a few friends spent the day being pampered at a spa before going out for a nice dinner that evening.

*NCIS*

The next week flew by quickly. Abby had managed to squeeze a few details out of Ducky about Tim's night out. Tim spent the week wondering why Abby would burst out laughing at him at random times.

Friday night before the wedding everyone met for the rehearsal and dinner afterwards and everything went really well.

*NCIS*

The next morning, Abby and Tim went their separate ways in the morning and would not see each other until the wedding. The day flew by, full of last minute preparations, and before Tim knew it, he was standing in front of his friends and family awaiting Abby's arrival.


	28. Chapter 28

Tim stood nervously as he waited for Abby to come down the aisle. He smiled as Becca walked down in a simple, but very pretty, black and white dress. Tony stood next to Tim and winked at her, making her laugh a little.

Everyone stood as Abby appeared with Ducky on her left and Gibbs on her right. She was wearing a black dress with lace sleeves and was carrying a bouquet of black and white roses. Her hair was pulled back into a French braid with small white flowers tucked into it. She had a few ringlet curls framing her face. She was wearing just the right amount of make-up to highlight her features.

Tim was floored. Tony laughed as he heard Tim say 'oh wow' under his breath.

Abby smiled brightly as Gibbs and Ducky walked her down the aisle. She laughed when she realized Tim was staring at her like she had two heads. After both Gibbs and Ducky gave her a kiss on the cheek, Gibbs leaned over to Tim.

"Close your mouth McGee before a bug flies in there," he said with a smile before going to sit down.

Tim blushed and laughed at Gibbs before turning to face Abby. She smiled at him and he thought he might pass out.

"Abby you look amazing. God, you're so beautiful," he whispered before the reverend started.

"Dearly beloved, we are here today to witness Timothy and Abigail's official declaration of love for each other. Today is a day of great happiness. I am sure each and every one of you is honored to be here for this exchange of vows and to bear witness to Timothy and Abigail's undying love for one another. The couple has written their own words of love to share with each other."

He nodded at Tim and Tim took Abby's hands in his. He smiled at her and squeezed her hands.

"Abby I love you more than you will ever know. You hear me say those words to you every day, but the true depth behind them is something I have never truly explained to you. You are my reason for being here right now. I was at the edge of a very dark place not so long ago. Hearing your voice pulled me back. You gave me the strength I needed to fight back. You made me realize what I would be leaving behind. I was overwhelmed with you ability to still love me and forgive me in spite of everything we had been though. You are the most amazing person I have ever met. I nearly lost you Abby and the thought of that really scares me. Now that I have you, I will never let you go. I promise to stay by your side through anything life can throw our way. I will never let you down and I promise to love you forever Abby."

Abby stared at him with tears running from her eyes. "That was beautiful Tim."

Tim gently wiped the tears from her face. The reverend smiled and looked at Abby.

"Tim, I have been in love with you since the day we met. It took me a while to realize just how much, and I came so close to losing you in the process. I promised myself that if you returned to me I would never let you go again. You mean so much to me Tim. You are my best friend, a loving husband and a wonderful father. I feel so blessed to have all of those things wrapped up in one very special person. I want to share the rest of my life with you. I promise to stand by your side no matter what comes our way. Our bond is strong and will last forever. You have made me so happy and I promise to love you always."

Tim smiled and squeezed her hands tightly. They both turned to the reverend.

"Timothy and Abigail have already proclaimed their love for one another by entering into the bond of marriage. Today is merely a reinforcement of that commitment in the company of friends and family. Rather than the traditional wedding vows, the couple has requested something more personal, something to show their commitment to the other and to share that with those in attendance today. Timothy and Abigail, you have pledged your intentions by entering into the bond of marriage. While this bond id strong, it merely represents the legal bonding of two people. You must also pledge this love on a spiritual level."

He looked at Tim. "Do you, Timothy Sean McGee, vow to love, cherish and remain faithful to Abigail for all of eternity, always putting her above all others you will encounter in your life?"

Tim nodded slightly. "I do."

"Do you, Abigail Lynn McGee, vow to love, cherish and remain faithful to Timothy for all of eternity, always putting her above all others you will encounter in your life?"

Abby sniffled a little. "I do."

The reverend nodded at them both and they turned to face their friends and family.

"Having pledged their love in the presence of the friends and family gathered here, Timothy and Abigail have made their intentions of forever remaining in the physical and spiritual bond of marriage. I am happy to officially present to you mister and misses Timothy Sean McGee. Timothy, you may now kiss your bride."

Everyone cheered when Tim and Abby embraced and kissed.

_NCIS_NCIS_NCIS

A/N: For the record, I have no idea what Abby's middle name is. (I just used mine…LOL)

I tried not to be too sappy with the vows, but got carried away anyway. Oh well. It's been so many years since I wrote this; I almost gagged when I read it again…haha…

Few more chapters to go!


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: I don't own the songs either. _Lyrics are in italics._

_NCIS_NCIS_NCIS

Everyone gathered in the reception area waiting for Tim and Abby to be announced. A hush fell over the crowd as the DJ spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen if I could have your attention please. I know you are all anxious to see the new couple, but first we would like to introduce some very special guests. First we would like to introduce the groom's parents. Please welcome Thomas and Suzanna McGee and with them is their granddaughter Caitlin Angel McGee."

Tim's parents walked in, Tim's mom carrying Caitlin, and everyone applauded.

"Next we would like to introduce you to the two very special gentlemen who did a wonderful job of giving away our very beautiful bride. Please give a warm welcome to Mister Jethro Gibbs and Doctor Donald Mallard."

Gibbs and Ducky walked in to another round of applause.

"Please welcome our bridal party for this evening. The maid of honor and the best man, Rebecca McGee and Anthony DiNozzo."

Becca and Tony walked in arm and arm.

"And now, please help me welcome our happy couple. Let's give a big round of applause for mister and misses Timothy McGee."

The room erupted into applause and cheers as Tim and Abby walked into the room and made their way to the dance floor.

"Since Tim and Abby both chose different songs for the first dance, we will be having two dances. First we will be hearing the song Tim has chosen to dedicate to Abby. This is the Eagles with Love Will Keep Us Alive."

Abby put her head on Tim's shoulder as they swayed to the music.

_I was standing all alone against the world outside  
You were searching for a place to hide  
Lost and lonely, now you've given me the will to survive  
When we're hungry, love will keep us alive_

"I love you Tim," she whispered in his ear.

"I love you Abbs," he responded.

_Don't you worry, sometimes you just gotta let it ride  
The world is changing right before your eyes  
Now I've found you, there's no more emptiness inside  
When we're hungry, love will keep us alive_

Abby took her head off of Tim's shoulder and looked at him with tears running down her face. He gently framed her face with his hands and brushed the tears from her cheeks. He stared deep into her eyes as he sang the next part of the song to her.

_I would die for you  
Climb the highest mountain  
Baby, there's nothing I wouldn't do_

He kissed her softly and held her tight as they continued to dance.

_I was standing all alone against the world outside  
You were searching for a place to hide  
Lost and lonely, now you've given me the will to survive  
When we're hungry, love will keep us alive_


	30. Chapter 30

Tim and Abby continued to sway as they held each other and the DJ led them into the next song.

"Now we will hear the song Abby has chosen to dedicate to Tim. This is I Want You to Need Me by Celine Dion."

Tim smiled and kissed Abby. He was surprised at her choice of song. He was expecting something a little more on the heavy side. Abby noticed Tim's looked of surprise.

"You don't remember this song do you?"

He felt bad, apparently he should have remembered but he just couldn't recall what Abby was talking about. He gave her his trademark puppy dog eyes and that cute pout of his.

"I take that as a no," she laughed. "The first time you kissed me, this song was on."

Tim thought back to what seemed like a lifetime ago. He remembered their first kiss, but he couldn't recall the song. It always amused him that Abby could remember the smallest details. He hugged her tighter and whispered in her ear.

"You're amazing Abbs."

_I want to be the face you see when you close your eyes  
I want to be the touch you need every single night  
I want to be your fantasy, and be your reality  
And everything between  
I want you to need me, like the air you breathe  
I want you to feel me, in your everything  
I want you to see me, in your every dream  
The way that I taste you, feel you, breathe you, need you  
I want you to need me, like I need you_

This time it was Abby's turn to stare into Tim's eyes and sing.

_I want to be the eyes that look deep in your soul  
I want to be the world to you, I just want it all  
I want to be your deepest kiss, the answer to your every wish  
I'm all you ever need_

"Abbs, you are my everything, you and Caitlin. I couldn't want anything more," Tim said with tears in his eyes before kissing her.

The DJ invited everyone to share the dance with Abby and Tim. The two of them continued to stare into each other's eyes.

_I want you to need me, like the air you breathe  
I want you to feel me, in your everything  
I want you to see me, in your every dream  
The way that I taste you, feel you, breathe you, need you  
I want you to need me, like I need you_

When they looked around, they smiled at their family and friends. Tim's parents were dancing together, Tony and Becca were smiling and talking to each other as they danced. Ducky was gently swaying to the music with his mother. The thing that made Tim and Abby smile the most was Gibbs, slowly swaying to the music with Caitlin securely in his arms.

_More than you could know, I need you  
To never let me go  
And I need to be deep inside your heart  
I just want to be everywhere you are_

"This is just so perfect Abbs. I love you."

"I love you too Tim. You have made me the happiest person on earth."

_I want to be the face you see when you close your eyes  
I want to be the touch you need every single night  
I want to be your fantasy, and be your reality  
And everything between_

_NCIS_NCIS_NCIS

The rest will be up tomorrow. Two more chapters to go!


	31. Chapter 31

After the dance ended, everyone returned to their seats. As dinner began, it was time for Tony to make his speech. Tim gave Abby a look, wondering what goofy things Tony would say.

"As best man I guess I'm obligated to say something nice about Tim."

Everyone laughed as Tim rolled his eyes.

"Seriously though, I want to let Tim and Abby know they are the two greatest people I have ever known." He turned to look at the two of them. "You've been through a lot over the last year. You've weathered the loss of a good friend, the stress of Tim's injury, the discovery of your love for each other, the strain of marriage and the birth of your beautiful daughter. I know sometimes it seemed like life was against you, but the important thing is you are here together right now. You made it through everything, you've stuck together. I know your devotion to each other will last forever and I know I speak for myself and everyone here when I say it is an honor to know the two of you. So everyone raise your glasses and let's make a toast."

Everyone held their glasses up high.

"To Tim and Abby, may your love last forever."

Everyone echoed with 'to Tim and Abby' as the happy couple shared a kiss.

*NCIS*

The rest of the reception went smoothly. Becca caught the bouquet and Tony caught the garter. Abby though it was hysterical and Tim jokingly gave Tony a friendly warning to not even think about his little sister. Tony laughed and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Hey man, it could have been worse, it could have been Gibbs."

They both laughed before Gibbs voice came from behind them. "Is that so DiNozzo?"

They turned to see Gibbs with a smile on his face.

"You wouldn't hit me at a wedding would you boss?" Tony asked.

"Nah, but you're fair game once we are back to work." Gibbs slapped Tony on the back and walked over to talk to Abby.

Tim laughed as Tony asked out loud to no one, "How does he do that?"

*NCIS*

When the cake was cut, Tony encouraged Abby to nail Tim, but she smashed the cake into Tony's face instead. Everyone broke into hysterical laughter as Tony cleaned the cake from his face.

The highlight of the evening for the team was seeing Gibbs on the dance floor doing the chicken dance.

The party slowly wound down and, eventually, everyone had said their goodbyes. Tim's parents had taken Caitlin home with them and Abby and Tim were staying at the bed and breakfast for the rest of the weekend.

_NCIS_NCIS_NCIS

Well, one more very short chapter to go...

I ran a few chapters over after I cleaned it up and corrected a few things. It was originally 30 chapters.


	32. Chapter 32

The next morning, Abby woke up to find herself alone in the bed. She looked around and saw Tim standing at the window watching the sunrise.

She smiled as she thought back to the last time she woke up to find him staring out the window. It seemed so long ago that it all started, that one fight that sent their lives into a spin.

Abby quietly got up and wrapped the sheet around herself and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around Tim and hugged him from behind.

He turned and pulled her into an embrace, enjoying the feel of her warm body against his then kissed the top of her head.

They stood silently for a while, just holding each other and watching the sun come up.

Tim never felt happier in his life as he held Abby and felt her heart beating against his chest. He swore to himself that he would never let her go.

Abby smiled as she thought about how it seemed the sun was rising just for them, signaling the start of a new chapter in their lives. Things had truly come full circle. She made herself a promise to never let Tim slip away again.

Without any words, they both knew things were going to be just fine.

_NCIS_NCIS_NCIS

(And they lived happily ever after…LOL)

Well, there you go. Sadly, all good things must come to an end…It's been fun!

By the way, I was going to say quite a few chapters back that I know Tim was wearing a vest in Twilight. If I would have stuck to cannon, we wouldn't have had this delightful ending!

Again a HUGE THANK YOU to everyone who has been reading and/or reviewing. It has been a great ride folks!

Also again, I don't own anything you recognize in this story; they belong to the powers that be in NCIS land and the wonderful musicians who gave us the songs. Thanks to them all!

Keep watching my stories; I have a few more ideas in my head that may eventually make it into writing!

HAPPY FRIDAY THE 13TH! Bye for now and thanks again!


End file.
